MSOIA: Strong As You, CM Punk and Danny
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: After an accident on Raw, Danny is hospitalized, but every thing isn't always what it seems, especially if CM Punk gets involved. WARNING: Lots of FLUUFFINESS. REVIEW and Pm me to vote!


**A/N:AAAAH! This was supposed to be posted yesterday! And to Enigmatic Kaneanite, again, I am so sorry! Go ahead and pick another superstar for the next story, and I promise, I will have it out by Monday! Now, moving along, once again, this is a part of the MSOIA Mentors series (which you do not have to read in order to understand). These fics are to decide who will be the final choice as mentors for the girls in Making Sense of It All. Reviews and pm's will count as votes, so you guys, carry on!**

**Disclaimer:Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is this chewed up stick of gum that CloneWarsFanatix spit on me today in gym...**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

"Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny! "

Danny stared down from the top rope at her opponent, grounded on the matt below her. The sound of the crowd chanting her name and the sights of bright lights from above and camera flashes assaulted her senses. She focused her attention on her opponent, groaning in pain. He was just begging to get pinned..._Right after a little showboating,_ Danny thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let the energy from the crowd slowly soak into her system, fuel her adrenaline. Her surroundings made her heart beat just a little bit faster, made her mind think just a little bit clearer. _I'm actually doing this, _ she thought to herself.

A smile spread across her face as she prepared to do her version of a shooting star leg drop, Cupid's Arrow. As she jumped into the air, all thoughts and worries dissipitated. The feel of the air rushing past her numbed her to the point where the fans were no longer audible, as if they were all holding their breath, watching her in awe. Danny felt relaxed as the usual feel of being weightless rushed over her as she flipped through the air. But something went wrong. Very wrong. She felt a slight burn starting at her back. Soon it was a stinging heat, roaring against her skin, burning her.

Danny's eyes snapped open and she saw the flames coming up out of the ring post she had just been standing on. So caught up in the fire that was beneath her as she flew through the air, Danny wasn't ready for the impact as she hit the matt hard, missing her target by a landslide. She winced in pain as she twisted the wrong way and crashed onto the back of her neck. The pain clawed its way from the back of her spine, ending in what felt like the burn of frayed, live electrical wires being scratched along the back of her skull. She writhed around and arched her back up, in a hopeful attempt to get up, but, in a losing effort.

Danny stared up at the ceiling of the arena, her breathing shallow. She was surprisingly calm though, seeing as the pain that was shooting through her back was unbearable, and she didn't have the strength to stand up. The sounds and noises echoing around the arena were drowned out by the swift and heavy pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. 'Boom, Badoom, Boom,Badoom, Boom, Badoom, Boom, Badoom'.

Her vision started to blur with each passing second, as a flurry of white and black stripes crowded around her. She felt the ring vibrate as a few more, heavier, bodies slid in. The last thing she saw, was her cousin, Jojo, wide eyed,a look of determination on her face as she reached for her and her mentor,CM Punk, worry and fear etched all over his features as the two tried to cut through the refs and make their way toward her. The sound of Punk and Jojo calling out to her was barely audible as she flashed one last, reassuring smile before evrything went black.

A faint beeping and muffled voices moved through the dark, the only sounds in the dark, hospital room. In the corner of the room, near the bed, were a few chairs, all of them taken up with colorful, stuffed bunnies of all sizes, boxes of candy, sparkly get well soon cards, and even more flowers. In the middle of that giant mass of gifts, sat Jojo, curled up in a ball, her eyes tired and worried, her body pained, but she was in no danger of falling asleep, as her eyes stayed locked on the figure lying placidly in the hospital bed a few feet away.

The door slowly creaked open, and the girl's eyes immediatley flew to it. CM Punk smiled tiredly at her, the biggest, softest, sparkliest stuffed bunny in his arms, that was practically just as big as him, if not bigger. The man's soft and sympathetic eyes met with the Jojo's and he walked further in, pushing the door closed quietly behind him.

"Hey, Jojo, I'll take over from here. It's time for you to go back to the hotel and rest up," Punk whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping figure, Danny, in the bed.

Jojo shook her head in protest.

"Nuh-uh. Danny needs me here. Besides, I'm not tired," Jojo tried, but a yawn broke through her words at the perfect timing.

"Ha ha, nice try, kiddo. But come on, John's already out there. He says he'll take you back to the hotel,"

"Ew, Cena? Ain't no way in hell I'm going-"

"He said he was hungry and would probably stop by his favorite rib place in town on his way back,"

Punk didn't even see Jojo leave, he just heard the door slam shut behind her. He chuckled and ambled over to the chairs, filling in the space that Jojo had just been in. He looked over at Danny and sighed. Pulling his chair up just a wee bit closer to the bed, Punk leaned over her and grabbed her hand, softly stroking it with the pad of his thumb. He looked down at her peaceful, sleeping form. The room so quiet aside from the incessant beeping, he could hear every breath she took. He sat like this for awhile, just watching her.

"Hey, Danny" He whispered softly," I really hope you feel better soon. Things wouldn't be the same on Raw with you out on injury. And I know for sure that there would be more than a few disappointed fans. Doc says that you sprained your neck and got a couple first degree burns. You should be back in action in about a week. I know that feels like a year to you, though,"

He knew she couldn't answer him right now, but it felt cool to just be able to talk with her calmly. Also, it was possibly the only way Punk could keep himself from marching back to the arena and continuing to beat the pyrotechnics crew up. Oh, hell yeah. He and Jojo had had a field day with the careless bunch of rookie technicians who messed up the pyro and caused this whole mess. It had taken almost all of the Raw and Smackdown rosters to pull tem off those sorry bastards. And really, the only thing that actually stopped them was the threat of taking away Punk's WWE title and making Jojo job for a month.

Punk smiled, thinking about this," Danny, I wish you would've been there, your cousin and I made those idiots who did this to you look like they crawled up out of the garbage disposal! It took nearly both the rosters to separate us. Of course we din't go down without a fight though. And I'm sure your little weirdo buds who stayed behind finished up where we left off. We all love you that much,"

He looked down at her face, still peacefully asleep. He got up and started slowly walking around the room, observing the sea of gifts on the floor, most of them being stuffed bunnies, Danny's favorite animal, the majority of the presents coming from the guys on the roster, some it seemed actually from fans. Punk picked up a large, sparkly card, the front of it a bright yellow, a picture of the sun, covered in glitter, rising above a glittery green horizon. He opened it up and a very innappropriate picture fell out.

Punk stared wide eyed and disgusted at the picture of the very old, very, greasy, and very nasty man posed in the picture. He threw up a little in the back of his throat. _'What the hell? Who would send that to a fifteen year old girl?_ Punk read the note on the card: _'For your pleasure, Sweetheart. I hope this makes you feel real good. Call me. _Punk turned the picture over and sure enough there was a number on the back.

Irritated, Punk pulled out his cellphone. '_Wait_' he thought, '_Isn't there something I should remember about not using a cell phone in a hospital?...Eh, never mind, not like I would've followed it if I knew it anyhow_,' He dialed the number and brought the phone up to his ear as he sat back down in his seat next to Danny.

_'Now to see who this sicko really i-'_

"Hello?" A familair, a very familiar voice picked up on the other line. Punk blinked.

"Rhodes? What the hell is going on? Please tell me you aren't the one who sent that picture," Punk growled.

"No way man! That pic was-"

"Icky?" Punk could hear Alex Riley's voice clearly in the background.

"Yeah, icky. So we went on a little mouse hunt to find out who sent it. Wasn't that hard, we found out it was the janitor from the waiting room. He was standing outside Danny's door when we called him! So, Alex, Evan and I might have sort of kidnapped him and tortured him for a bit,"

Great, more lawsuits. Punk furrowed his brow.

"What exactly is your definition of torture?"

Punk could hear Alex and Cody's smirks through the phone lines,"Hours worth of John Cena and Randy Orton trying to duet high school musical songs."

Oh, hell, that was just inhumane.

"So, uh, he's taken care of though, right?"

"Yup! There was no way in hell we were gonna let something happen to our Dan-Dan! Are you nuts, Punk?"

"Alright, thanks, guys. Tell Evan I said hey,"

"Oh, wait! That reminds us! Evan actually left off awhile ago to wrap up some unfinished business with Kofi, but he figured you'd call sooner or later so he left a message for you. He says to check your email for a message labeled 'Boom Squad'. Bye!"

And with that, Cody and Alex hung up. Punk followed their advice and pulled out his iphone. He went through his email and located what Evan wanted him to see. It was a video. He sat on the bed next to Danny.

"Hey, Dan, looks like your little weirdo buddies have somthing they want us to look at. Want to check it out?" Punk held the phone in front of them both,though Danny still couldn't hear him. He pressed play.

The video started and Evan's smiling face appeared on the screen, Kofi standing next to him. Both had that look about them that just screamed I did something that will earn me another lawsuit. Evan started talking.

"Jojo, Punk, and Danny, this one is specifically for you three. I know everything happened pretty fast tonight on Raw with that whole incident, and no one really saw anything coming, but now Danny's hurt and is out of the game for a little while,"

Kofi stepped up,"And now, we're going to show those lack-a-daisical, idiotic, rookie excuses of tech guys, how the Boom Squad trains it's rookies,"

Kofi and Evan stepped aside, revealing the three newbs who had caused the accident. They were bound with floss in what looked like the top of the parking tower of the arena Raw had been in that night. Kofi and Evan had those evil grins on as they walked over to the boys. Kofi pulled two boxes of matches out of his pocket, handing one to Evan. They walked around the three boys, lighting the strings of firecrackers that were a few feet back from them and watched as the rookies squirmed the closer the flames got. Finally, one by one the fireworks went off, crashing near the boys, making them jump. Within seconds, it was over. And the three rookies all looked up at Air Boom, laughing.

"That's the best you can do?" one asked.

"Man, my little niece has popped fireworks bigger than that!"

"Was that supposed to scare us?"

Kofi and Evan took it all in stride, listening in turn to what they each had to say, evil smiles still on their faces. After a few seconds of listening, both Evan and Kofi lifted their hands up, doing Air Boom's signature thunder clap. As soon as they did, a low rumbling started up from the pack of firecrackers. Within seconds, billions of different colors were exploding, whizzing, zinging, right over the rookies heads, in their faces, as they screamed in terror and Kofi and Evan fell over laughing.

"And, ha! That! Is how we do it over here at Air Boom," Evan laughed.

"Night, Danny. We hope you feel better," Kofi finished and the video cut off.

Punk had a huge smile on his face, and unbeknownst to him, so did Danny. She had woken up about an hour ago, right around the time that Punk had first walked in. She would've said something, but he had seemed so relaxed, wandering around the room speaking freely to her. And besides, she liked giving her friend a chance to just calm down for a bit. Of course Punk was a very free spirited man, but when it came to expressing certain feelings through words, he found it easier to just say it aloud when he was sure no one could hear him. He had one problem though: Danny was a very light sleeper.

Danny couldn't count how many times exactly she had felt her bed dip in the middle of the night when Punk would slip in to talk to her. He would always rest his chin atop her head and hug her close as he spoke quietly of how much he cared about her, and worried about her, and wished she had been treated better when she was younger. He'd tell her how his life was growing up, and the struggles he went through. He'd tell her in a teary voice that he could have never been so strong as her, and he'd always finish it off, telling her that he loved her and that she didn't have to worry anymore because he would protect her. Then he'd place a soft kiss to her forehead before slinking back to his own bed and going to sleep.

Now was no different as she felt Punk lie down on the very edge of the hospital bed, holding her hand.

"Hey, Danny. You want to know a secret?" He whispered, next to her. He took her silence as a yes and continued ," Your friends are all psychotic little weirdos. And I'm pretty sure your cousin and Evan are their ringleaders. I don't see how you can stand them all."

A small smile graced Danny's face as she listened to him. It's times like this that the other side of CM Punk really came out, the softer,  
>lighter, less riot causing CM Punk.<p>

"Well...I guess I can kind of see. Ha, it's probably the same way you manage to put up with me. I know I can be a bit of a...well for lack of a manlier word, a bitch. But uh, you, you Danny have changed my outlook quite a bit. An example you might ask, well uh, you know me. I've always been an extremely passionate person, but you, you put me on edge, you have so much passion for life and everything you do, that it just rubs off onto everybody else. I could never be like that. And you...you surprise me every second I'm with you. You've shown me all kinds of new ways to see the world. And I know I'm supposed to be the teacher, but Danny, you, you're the one who taught me that no matter how bad things may seem, there's always a bright side, even if just being able to joke about it is the only bright side, it is still a bright side. For a long time, you know, I thought that I had had a pretty rough upbringing and that my life had been no day on the beach. I thought that I had a reason to be an angry, ticked off at the world asshole, who was so stuck up he wouldn't even drown himself in alcohol and just get over it. But then I met the bravest little girl in the world. Danny, I know you already know this and it's no pleasure repeating it, but you were tortured and hurt for all of your life by the people who should've been protecting you from shit like that. You had every reason and excuse to be a pissed off kid who only saw the bad in people and blocked everyone else out. But you were never like that. You fought, you forgave, and you moved on. You were not only happily able to get on with the rest of your life, but your heart shone so bright, you brought people happiness without even trying. Just by being you, you give millions of other people the confidence to do the same. I wish all the time that I had the bravery and love for life that you did. I wish that in my darkest times, I'd be able to find the light the way you can. But mostly, I wish that I was just an ounce as strong as you so maybe one day, I can say all that to your face, when you can actually hear me."

Punk looked down, peacefully at his friend, his brow furrowed in focus. He meant every word he had just said to the T. Danny felt bad about listening in on Punk without telling him. She had done it a bunch of times before, but never had he said anything quite to that extent.

She hugged the bunny she was currently holding closer to her chest. It was green and black, undoubtedly from Hunter and Shawn. Punk also noticed the bunny, and still believing that Danny was asleep, slowly lifted it out of her arms.

"Ew, a DX bunny. Well that just won't do," He joked, placing it on the chair. He picked up his oversized bunny and laid it next to Danny, wrapping her arms around it. Punk smiled. So did Danny.

"There. Now that is one sexy bunny if I do say so myself," Punk said admiring the giant, black and white bunny. It had on his shirt and two identical armsleeves. Of course the rabbit had to have on a pair of black shorts too, he couldn't go around buck-wild! And to finish it off, on the back of the shirt was the phrase _'Best Bunny in the world, for the best girl in the world_'.

Danny stifled a giggle and at that moment the doctor, Dr. Mcneese walked in.

"Okay, Mr. Brooks. Here is her prescription and we'll get the two of you a work excuse. After that, you can head on back."

Punk took the paper from the doctor's hands. "Thanks, Doc. Now, can I ask you a quick question? Is it really bad for your health to hear two grown, tone deaf men, singing very inhumane songs, loudly, on a daily basis?"

"Depends, what do you mean by inhumane?"

"You know John Cena and Randy Orton, don't you..."

The two men conversed as they walked out the door and Danny's eyes slowly opened, a leisure smile playing on her face.

"And I wish that maybe one day, I'll actually wake up long enough so that you finally could."

Alright, so what did you guys think of this combo? Should CM Punk be Dann'y mentor in Making sense of it all? And if you haven't already, please check out MSOIA: One way road, Dave and Jojo. Also, I am now taking requests. Hopefully, that will help me get better at getting my lazy ass up and actually updating. Thanks for reading, Deuces!


End file.
